


Regrets - Teen Idle by Marina & the Diamonds

by timaeustestifiedsilence



Series: Short stories inspired by songs [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Death, Disturbing Themes, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeustestifiedsilence/pseuds/timaeustestifiedsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story based off of the song Teen Idle by Marina & the Diamonds. This is really short and pretty sad. </p><p>I do not own this song or the lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets - Teen Idle by Marina & the Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Anorexia, slight bulimia, mention of bullying/bullies, death.

_I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been a teen, teen idle, wish I'd been a prom queen, fighting for the title._

_The wasted years, the wasted youth. The pretty lies, the ugly truth._

Now it was over.

She lay in a hospital bed, too weak to move even the slightest bit. Too skinny to move. A bag of bones, no longer animated. She'd done it to herself. 

After months of just not eating and occasionally throwing up what she had forced down, her body gave out, and the struggle known as life was coming to an end. 

Her family and friends looked on helplessly. They had realised what was going on too late. And now she wasted away. Even the bullies felt bad. Real fakes. 

_I wanna drink until I ache, I wanna make a big mistake. I want blood, guts, and angel cake, I'm gonna puke it anyway._

Ah, what silly thoughts she had, not too long ago. Underage drinking was the coolest thing for teenagers to do.

So was suicide, but that was only for the VIP's. 

_Oh God, I'm gonna die alone_

_Adolescence didn't make sense. Ain't youth meant to be beautiful?_

 


End file.
